Episode 70 (14th August 1961)
Plot Ida doesn't look forward to her forthcoming washing day on top of her normal housework. Frank offers to help and ends up with a list of things to do himself. Ida's worried over how Ken's interview in Surrey has gone but Frank doesn't think he'll get a good salary in the teaching profession. He also wants Ida to consider giving up work now the boys are working. Nancy has plans to call in on Albert, amusing Frank and Ida that she's got her eye on him. Albert puts a big order in at the shop in preparation for Val arriving tomorrow. Florrie is still worried about her financial situation. Linda is keen to escape No.9 as Ivan and Dennis are installing some draft excluders and making a meal of it. She refuses to take Elsie's order for her as they are still not talking. Dennis offers to change Paul's nappy when his nephew begins crying. Annie worries about a forthcoming visit from Mr Lloyd of the brewery. Swindley and Emily brave the Rovers to collect the jumble stored in the select and surprise Jack and Annie when they order a drink, albeit a bitter lemon each. Mr Lloyd turns up and gives the Walkers the chance to move into their new pub - the Royal Oak in Sharringley. Annie is delighted but Jack less so. A proud Dennis and Ivan fix Linda's sink but she's less than impressed with the seven pins she found in Paul's nappy. Linda refuses to back down about Elsie. In the Rovers, Annie sees how depressed Elsie is Walter and, guessing what's wrong, comforts her when she sees how down she is about not being invited to Paul's christening. Dennis is pleased to be Paul's godfather. Ken has returned from Surrey and tells Ida and Nancy about the interview, but he doesn't think he's been successful. Ida teases Albert that he's come courting her mother when he calls about the jumble sale. It's set for two weeks' time and Albert things it could be a success now. Mr Dixon calls to see Florrie. She's not being sent any more stock from the wholesalers until she settles her account. Cast Regular cast *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Mr Dixon - Anthony Broughton *Walter Fletcher - Donald Morley *Mr Lloyd - Lewis Wilson *Paul Cheveski - Victoria Elton (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop Notes *Leonard Swindley uses the phrase, "if you'll pardon the expression", inadvertently anticipating the programme of the same name which began in June 1965. *''TV Times: A fascinating freemasonary; a volume of unwritten rules…these are the driving forces behind this down-to-earth North Country street ''(This generic synopsis, based upon Tony Warren's famous memo to persuade Granada Television executives to commission the programme, did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,631,000 homes (4th place). Episode 070